Pikmin HD
Pikmin 3D is an upcoming game for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Megamer. On the Nintendo 3DS, it is called Pikmin 3DS, with very few differences between the three version. It will feature old features and ideas from the first two games, such as a limited day, multiple captains, multiple Pikmin colors, cave systems, above-ground exploration, and multiplayer battle mode! It also introduces new ideas, such as: four captains (Olimar, Louie, the President, and Olimar's son, Sagittarius), three new Pikmin colors (Black, Brown, and Icy Blue), two-player story, and four-player battle! When playing two-player story, each player takes control of two captains, which would maximize exploration efforts! Plot Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=_E3KSHmoZWE Intro Upon returning home, Olimar and the President of Hocotate get out of the ship, and head back to the office-building. Inside, the President finds a letter on his desk. He opens it, and reads the following: Dear President , We greatly appreciate your offering of valuable treasures. They did pay off your debt, but we would like to inform you of one thing. That 10,100 Pokos you paid us does not cover the ship, the SS Dolphin. We feared you wouldn't have enough treasure to buy it back, and took the liberty of calculating an exact price. We assure you that there is no need to worry about it, as we know you can make the money. The total value of the SS Dolphin is a mere 20,000 Pokos. We only wish the best of wishes to you, and hope you can get enough treasure to pay us back! ''From '' The President slowly puts down the letter, and Olimar, who was reading over his shoulder, backs away slowly. The scene changes to the outside of the office, and you hear a loud scream come from inside. Olimar tries to calm him down, saying that once Louie wakes up, they could head back to the Pikmin planet. He then adds on that if they bring his son, Sagittarius, there would be four of them, maximizing the search effort! The President finally comes back to his senses, and agrees. He walks outside to the ship to see if Louie has awoken and Olimar heads home. There, he is greeted by his two kids and wife. Explaining the situation to them, his son goes crazy with excitement. He runs around the room, imitating a jet plane. The scene changes, again, and they are back in the office. Sagittarius walks into the room, wearing a new, green spacesuit. They walk outside, and see the President in a yellow-and-black suit, with Louie at his side. They agree that Olimar and Sagittarius will go in the red-and-white company ship, and the President and Louie will use the golden ship. The two ships lift off into the sky, and fly through space. Upon reaching the Pikmin Planet, they survey the area, and notice that there are significant differences in well-known areas, the most predominent being the season. They see a green field linked to the Forest Navel, and notice that an earthquake has knocked the ground into the 'bottomless' pit, filling it in. They bring the ships down low, and they land in the field. The four captains get out of their ships, and decide to name this area The Green Field. Cutscenes Red Pikmin Discovery Looking around, they notice the Red Onion, but no Pikmin around. "It seems the Red Onion is active, but I can't seem to locate the Pikmin. Further scanning is required." After three more seconds, the cutscene continues. "I have located the Red Pikmin. They are scattered around the area. Please gather them together, using your whistle with the {B/2} Button. Use {X/3} to switch Captains and maximize your searching capabilities." After gathering all 5 Pikmin, "It seems the Pikmin are still attached to you. And look! They remember Louie, too! Remember that Red Pikmin are immune to fire. That is quite handy in caves! Do not forget that you can throw Pikmin with {A/1}, Dismiss Pikmin with {Y/4}, and using the {Right Analog Stick/Analog Stick} will make the Pikmin move. Now, get exploring!" Gameplay Captains *Olimar: Captain Olimar is one of the only employees of Hocotate Freight. He has been to the Pikmin planet twice, and has the most experience. *Louie: Louie is Hocotate Freight's newest employee. He has had experience with both Pikmin and eating the strange creatures of the planet. *The President: The President of Hocotate Freight loves to spend money; as you find out in Pikmin 2, he sent the company into deap debt when he spent too much; so much that they had to give Olimar's prized ship, the SS Dolphin, away. *Sagittarius: As Olimar's son, he actually has a part on the SS Dolphin named after him. This is his first time on the Pikmin planet. Pikmin *Red Pikmin: These Pikmin have a white flower, long nose, resistence to fire, and the highest attack power. *Yellow Pikmin: These Pikmin have a white flower, large ears, resistence to electricity, and the highest throw height. *Blue Pikmin: These Pikmin have a white flower, gills to breathe in water, and the ability to rescue other Pikmin from water. *White Pikmin: These Pikmin have a pink-purple flower, red eyes, resistence to poison, and the ability to dig-up hidden treasures *Purple Pikmin: These Pikmin have a pink-purple flower, are overweight, have hair, and do massive damage upon first landing when thrown. *Black Pikmin: These Pikmin have a red flower, red eyes, bat wings, and the longes throw. *Brown Pikmin: These Pikmin have a red flower, beaver-like teeth, and the ability to chew through wood. *Icy Blue Pikmin: These Pikmin have a red flower, ability to withstand cold, and can thaw out other Pikmin. Hazards *Fire: Fire geysers and certain enemies will light Pikmin on fire. Call them to put the fire out. *Electricity: Electric gates and certain enemies can electrocute Pikmin. There is no way to save them. *Water: Non-Blue Pikmin will drown in water. Call them to pull them towards shore, or have Blue Pikmin throw them to shore *Poison: Non-White Pikmin will become poisoned by certain obstacles and enemies. Call them to heal them. *Ice: Ice will freeze any Pikmin, save for Icy Blues, and they will slip on icy surfaces. Certain caves have Icy Rooms, where Pikmin will freeze every 5-10 seconds. They will die if you don't thaw them out. Any Pikmin can attack/thaw out another, but only Ice Blues can live through the cold. Controls Wii U *A Button - Throw Pikmin/Antenna Wack *B Button - Use your Whistle *X Button - Switch Captains *Y Button - Dismiss Pikmin *Right Bumper - Open the Map *Left Bumper - Open the Treasure List *+ or - Button - Open the Menu *Left Analog Stick/Directional Pad - Move *Right Analog Stick - Command/Move Pikmin Nintendo 3DS *A Button - Throw Pikmin/Antenna Wack *B Button - Use your Whistle *X Button - Switch Captains *Y Button - Dismiss Pikmin *Right Bumper - Open the Map *Left Bumper - Open the Treasure List *Start or Select Button - Open the Menu *Directional Pad - Move *Analog Stick - Command/Move Pikmin Megamer *1 Button - Throw Pikmin/Antenna Wack *2 Button - Use your Whistle *3 Button - Switch Captains *4 Button - Dismiss Pikmin *Right Bumper - Open the Map *Left Bumper - Open the Treasure List *Start Button - Open the Menu *Right Analog Stick - Move *Left Analog Stick - Command/Move Pikmin Obstacles Gates *White Gate: This gate is very weak, and easily knocked down. *Gray Gate: This gate is slightly stronger, and takes a little bit longer to knock down. *Black Gate: This super-powered gates take time to knock down, even with 100 Flower Pikmin. *Firey Gate: These gates are on fire. Only Red Pikmin can touch them. *Electric Gate: These gates will electrocute any non-Yellow Pikmin that touches it. *Watery Gate: This giant, water-filled, glass gate can be attacked by any Pikmin, but as it breaks, it begins to leak water, which may drown some non-Blues. *Poison Gate: These gates are covered in toxic chemicals. They glow green and poison non-White Pikmin. *Icy Gate: These super-cold gates can only be touched by Icy Blue Pikmin *Wooden Log: These large logs can only be bypassed by having Brown Pikmin knaw through them. Hazards *Fire Geyser: Brown spots on the ground that spit fire, pause, spit fire, etc. *Electrizer: There are two sides that will connect with an electrical current, then shut down, activate, shut down, etc. *Poison Generator: Generators that constantly produce poison. *Freezer: Very similar to the Poison Generator, these constantly produce an icy wind. Treasures Enemies Bosses Gallery Trivia *This will be the first 3D Pikmin game created Category:Fan Games Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Strategy Games